Snape's DayDreams
by Vermillion Envy
Summary: Did I love him? Yes.. WARNING though it is SnapeXHarry really really REALLY implied-like you'd be blind to miss it- SnapeXJames. And lilly /technicly harry  bashing **NO SPELL-CHECK. AND I MESSED UP Snape BY PUTTING Snap**


_Did I really love him? Or was he just a replacement?_

"Snap? Snap are you paying attention?" The young boy said snapping Snap out of his trance. "Come on Snap-You can at least try to pay attention."

"Sorry Harry." He answered back.

_They look so alike, thought Lilly's features are obvious. But those eyes..._

Harry groaned. "You're the one complaining about how poor my grades are-yet when I ask for your help you completly zone out."

He gave a apologetic grin. "Sorry love, my mind's just somewhere else."

Harry smirked. "I can only imagine where."

_And that smirk, that sly tone..just like-_

The brunett stood slowly walking to the elder male. "Maybe _I _should be on your mind a bit more." He said his face but inches from Snap's.

"Who say's you already aren't?" He captured the grifindor's lips.

_James._

The kiss quickly escalated and soon Harry back was on a desk with Snap hovering above him-though their lips still conected. They broke apart a moment later when the need for air became to much. The elder felt a warm hand graze the hem of his pants as the smaller gave of a sly chukle.

_No...James was never this sleasy. He was far better than a quick fuck in a classroom.._

Snap's mouth quickly latched onto the youngers neck earning an aray of moans. His lips traveled lower as he unbottned Harrys shirt.

"Snap!" The boy said as he suked hard on his nipple.

_James would never call for me..though I would shout his name over and over..._

It wasn't long before he had rid the boy of all his clothing along with his own shirt. The boy was now half kneeling infront of him undoing his pants. Harry hummed happly as Snap's growing erection was realsed, moments later swollowing it whole. He groaned as he felt the warmth of Harry mouth suround his cock. Harry's tounge worked its way skilfully againgst Snaps member only to have the elder grab his hair fourcing him to take him even deeper into his mouth.

_He would never blow me either...but maybe that was because I would get to him first.._

"Harry,"He half moaned clutching brunet locks in his hand,"If you dont stop now I'm going to come."

He laughed removing Snap's throbing organ from his mouth. "Come on-dont make me stop. You taste simply delightful." Harry said rising from his knee's none the less.

"Would you rather I come in your mouth or in that little hole of yours?" Snap asked pushing his finger into the boy as he said this.

_Harry's not even tight anymore-though thats expected from such a whore..James was always tight it was like the first time..everytime.._

The boy arched his back moaning. "Please Snap-Put it in me. I can't wait." He folowed the boys comands quickly bending him over the desk. Hethrusting into him without any preperation causing the boy to groan in estasy. He didn't wast time for him to ajust-though he got no risistance.

_That would be the only time James made noise for me..telling me how much it hurt..and i would wait like an obideint dog till he was ready for me to move.._

"Harder!" Harry commanded pushing himself onto the others cock. So he did. He thrusted harder and faster into the young boy earning moans and yells as he did. He then grabed the youngers neglected member roughly jerking it in time with his thrusts.

"Meirlin! Yes! YES!" The boy yelled thrusting his hips against his lovers.

_James..James...James..._

The boy came suddenly yelling out Snaps name and as his musles clentched around his throbing member he to was thrown over the edge groaning as he came inside the boy.

_I want to shout out _your_ name. Kiss _you_. Hold _you_. Tell _you_..._

"I love you.."Snap said into the others ear panting.

"I love you too Snap." Harry wispered back kissing him.

_Why was it-that I never told you?_

He pulled out before fixing his pants. Harry already having his on. They got dressed in silence. Soon after the smell of sweat and sex left te room a red haired male enter the room.

"Harry! You ready to go?" Ron asked excitedly.

The brunett gave a nod. "Let's go." He said before leaving with his freind.

Snap didn't have to watch to know that as soon as that door closed Harry and Ron were kissing. Or that Harry's hand was probably down the red head's pants already.

_Ironic...Lilly was a red-head too..Though I'm sure she would at least wait till they were in an empty room. More ironic that her son followed in her foot steps as the grifindor whore.._

He stood there for a moment his chest aching.

_Did I love him? Yes..._

_And I always will..._

_James Potter..._


End file.
